A Cold Knight
by DarkHumor131
Summary: Thrust into a new world, we watch as a human struggles with his new body, and his new role in life.
1. Awaken

AN: A wild story appeared! Dark sends out some shitty writing!

That was dumb, but yeah, new story because I've kinda got some writer's block when it comes to A Fairy's Kiss right now. So, hope you enjoy, please review!

* * *

I felt sore all over, like I had been dropped twenty stories then ran over with a steamroller. My entire body felt out of place, and I could barely move, and when I opened my eyes, I felt even worse. The first thing I noticed was the pale blue muzzle that was protruding from my face. I slowly looked at my body, and sure enough, I was met with the sight of four legs of the same color as the muzzle, with each leg ending in a dark blue paw. Even stranger, I seemed to be able to move them perfectly, as if it was my natural body type. I slowly stood up, and glanced around, I seemed to be in the center of a crater, which I couldn't see over the edge of. I slowly began to climb up, but the slope was covered with ice.

"Use your claws silly!" A voice called from behind me, causing me to tumble down back into the center. I stood back up and turned around, and at the top of the crater was a creature I had seen so many times in video games, an espeon. After seeing this pokemon I suddenly realized what had happened, I had turned into a glaceon. I sighed, and felt claws slip out from slits on the tips of my toes. I leapt at the crater rim, curling my toes to dig the claws in. Pulling myself out of the crater was much harder than clinging to it, and I almost slipped again, but as I began to fall, I felt myself float up and be set in a pile of snow.

"Thanks." I muttered, burying my head into a snow drift. I heard a chuckle before the snow on top of my head moved away to reveal the espeon staring at me. I could smell her, which was a weird feeling, and even weirder that I knew it was a female. I stood up and she smiled at me, which was a weird thing to see from a pink fox.

"How did you survive that fall?" She was staring at me with an odd look, and I was starting to freak out.

"What fall, I just woke up down there. I don't even know where we are." I could deduce that I was in the pokemon universe, but I was unsure which one. It seemed like it could be Mystery Dungeon, but I wasn't going to make any bets.

"We're on Mount Coronet, in Sinnoh, and how do you not know what fall, you just dropped from the sky!" She was staring at me with the most incredulous look. Shaking her head, she used psychic to pick me to my feet. "Follow me, and don't fall behind, it's dangerous out here." I sighed and she began to walk in the direction that I instinctively knew was north.

"Where are we going?" I decided to ask after ten minutes of walking through winding mountain paths.

"A place that few have ever seen, however, I can't say what it is at the moment." She began to lead me into a cave, allowing us to descend towards the forest around the foot of the mountain. When we finally reached the bottom of the mountain range, she muttered a few words and I felt reality shift. Out of nowhere, a massive marble building appeared, and the landscape around us changed from a forest into a beautiful valley, speckled with plants that seemed out to be straight out of a story book, as did my whole situation. "You stay here, I have to go talk with someone." The espeon said, breaking my chain of thought, and before I could respond, she sprinted through a massive gate, disappearing from view. I sighed and sat down, and due to lack of experience, I sat on my tail. I winced in pain and readjusted, before laying down and closing my eyes.

* * *

I woke up a few minutes later, the espeon staring at me with a smirk. I stood to my feet and blinked slowly a few times, causing her to chuckle.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." She said nodding her head towards the marble structure. I nodded and began to trod after her. When we reached the gate, she simply pressed her nose against it and it swung open.

"Well that was cool, but what's going on?" I said, chuckling internally at my ice pun.

"You'll see, but just keep walking." She seemed to be bouncing in excitement, for what I could only guess. Following her order, I resumed walking, as did she, until we reached what looked like a throne room. However, instead of a throne, there was a large platform, and on top of it, a pokemon I recognized with one glance, Arceus. I just stared, ignoring the bowing espeon next to me. When the massive being in front of me finally spoke, I was shocked.

"Hello there, welcome to my humble abode!" It spoke with a chuckle, causing my jaw to drop. The voice seemed to emanate from inside the Alpha Pokemon, as it had no visible mouth.

"Hi, so, if you don't mind me asking, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" I yelled, shocking the espeon.

"Wow, so formal, but what else could be expected from someone in your situation, thrust into a world you had believed to be fictional, forced from your human body. To answer your question, you died, and in some cosmic mishap, were sent here."

"And what exactly am I supposed to do now, run around the wild aimlessly?"

"Well, if you are willing, I would like for you to become my knight, as the humans of this world are not so kind to it's other inhabitants."

"Your knight, sure, why the fuck not! I don't have anything better to do, so fine, I'll be your fucking knight." I glared at the ten foot tall god, dwarfing my new two foot vulpine form.

* * *

AN: There we go, a new story of a new life. Hope you all enjoyed this, as I had a shit ton of fun writing it. See you all later, and please review.


	2. Sir Atyr, The Knight

I was sitting in an empty white space, the espeon in front of me, going on about honor or some shit, I wasn't really paying much attention. She stopped talking for a second and then asked, "What's your name?"

"Edward Atyr, what about you?"

"It's Lilith, now, are you ready to fight?" I reeled back in shock, this psychic was asking if I wanted to fight, and I didn't know how to use any moves.

"F-fight? I can't fight you, I'll get my ass kicked!" However, as I said this, I remembered that a glaceon could drop its body temperature, and I began to formulate a plan using that. I sighed, and closed my eyes, imagining a frozen tundra, snow flying through the air, and I felt my body temperature drop so low the moisture in the air began to freeze. I opened my eyes and said, "Sure, let's fight, I need to get some practice. I don't care if my mind turns to mush."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't do that to you, unless you want me to of course." She winked as she said this and I visibly recoiled before launching myself forward at her. As I hit her, she bit into the loose skin on the back of my neck and flipped me over, putting her front paws on me to hold me still. I closed my eyes and felt the temperature drop to that I doubt my old body would have survived, as I did this, Lilith jumped back, out of the reach of the cold. I watched as her eyes flashed blue, and I was lifted off the ground before being launched backward twenty or thirty feet. I pushed off with my hind legs, before breaking into a sprint straight towards her, and, quite predictably, she stepped to the side with ease, only to be met with a blast of cold I forced out of my body, causing a massive ring of ice to form on the ground, making Lilith slip. As she struggled to her feet I jumped towards her and pinned her with my weight. "Alright, stop, you win!" She called out, "I don't know how you figured out how to do that, as Arceus said you're from a different reality. You did good, congratulations."

"Thanks, I'm gonna go sleep for a year now, because that took way too much out of me." As I said this, the white around us faded and we were back in the throne room, Arceus chuckling.

"You're adjusting quick, and you're very resourceful, that will come in handy. Now, would you like to ask anything of me?" The Alpha Pokemon spoke in its inexplicable manner, it wasn't psychic, the voice just came out of it. I sighed and shook my head no. "Good, then, you are hereby to be recognized as my knight, go and serve the pokemon of this world." With that, I was back on Mount Coronet, standing in the same crater. I jumped over the edge, landing in the thick snow, then I heard a scream. It was high pitched, and came from directly behind me. I whipped around and saw a man with a gun, pointed directly at a small riolu. I leapt at the man, spinning mid-air and pushing off of him with my hind legs, landing with a thud I watched as he whipped around and fired at me. I pushed off the ground as hard as I could, launching straight up. As I landed I leapt forward, biting at his legs as I went between them. The man quickly attempted to kick me but I leapt up and used his leg as a step to get a higher jump, tackling him to the ground. I heard him gasp as the air was expelled from his lungs. As he attempted to push me off, I bit into his arm, then sent out a pulse of cold air, piercing his thick sleeve, and chilling him to the bone. As he swung his arm, my grip loosened and I flew through the air before slamming into a tree. I gasped for air as I struggled to get back onto my paws, hearing a crack I whipped to the right and saw the riolu laying on the ground, the man holding a knife over him. I felt my adrenaline surge and I leapt through the air, clamping my jaws on the man's neck as I twisted midair. As I landed I felt the man twitch a few times, then he was still. I let go of him and stared in horror at what I had just done, I just killed someone, and yet I didn't feel guilty. All I felt was confusion, but before I could continue pondering this I felt two arms wrap around my front leg. I glanced over and saw the riolu crying into my fur, hugging me tightly. Then it spoke, in a shaky voice,

"Th-thank you, s-sir." I just stared at the riolu, who I now knew was a girl.

"It's no big deal, I'm just doing my duty." I mumbled, looking away from her.

"W-what's your name sir?" I recoiled at her question, wondering why she wanted to know my name.

"It's uhhh… Ed, Edward Atyr." I shifted nervously away from her, as I was aware she could sense emotion.

"Thank you for saving me, could… Could I t-travel with you? Please Sir Atyr, I can fight well, that human just took me by surprise."

"S-Sir?"

* * *

AN: Yeah yeah, it's short, fuck you, I've been out of it recently. Just, leave a review or some shit like that. See you when I finally finish chapter five of A Fairy's Kiss.


End file.
